1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed and/or claimed inventive process(es), procedure(s), method(s), product(s), result(s), and/or concept(s) (collectively hereinafter referred to as the “presently disclosed and/or claimed inventive concept(s)”) relates generally to a rheology modifier composition and an aqueous protective coating composition containing the rheology modifier composition. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the presently disclosed and/or claimed inventive concept(s) relates to a rheology modifier composition comprising about 50 to about 99% by weight of a water soluble polymer and about 1 to about 50% by weight of a cationic polymer, wherein the cationic polymer is produced by polymerizing a quaternized monomer or by copolymerizing a quaternized monomer and a non-quaternized monomer. Additionally, the presently disclosed and/or claimed inventive concept(s) relates generally to methods of making the rheology modifier composition and the aqueous protective coating composition.
2. Background of the Invention
Cellulose ethers and synthetic thickeners are utilized in architectural coatings to provide rheology to the paint. Cellulose ethers function by water phase thickening and have relatively high dosage requirements versus synthetic thickeners which provide the rheology by hydrophobic association. Increasing efficiency of cellulosic thickeners requires increasing the molecular weight of the cellulose ether which requires utilizing higher molecular weight cellulose furnishes. Additionally cellulose thickeners are in general deficient in providing high shear viscosity.
There is a need for a modified cellulose ether rheology that can be used to improve paint thickening efficiency (both low shear and high shear) of relatively low molecular weight cellulose ether without necessarily increasing the aqueous viscosity. The paint thickened with composition exhibit good dilution tolerance.